Jewelpet (Series)
'' Jewelpet'' (ジュエルペット''Juerupetto''?) is a 2009 Japanese Magical girl anime series based on the Jewelpet franchise jointly created bySanrio and Sega. The series was written by Atsushi Maekawa, who wrote Digimon Adventure 02, Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Fresh Pretty Cure! ''with direction from Nanako Sasaki, screenplay by Takashi Yamada, who wrote ''Yumeiro Pâtissière and production by Kazuya Watanabe, the producer of Onegai My Melody with character designs from Tomoko Miyakawa. The series is animated by Studio Comet and was aired from 5 April 2009 to 26 March 2010 on TV Osaka and TV Tokyo, replacing Onegai My Melody Kirara★ in its initial timeslot. Jewelpet marks as Studio Comet's second animation work based on a Sanrio Franchise. Overview : Main article: List of Jewelpet characters : Further information: Jewelpet Universe The anime series consists of seven-story arcs; five main and two sidestories. The five main ones includes the Rinko arc (Jewelpet), the Akari arc (Jewelpet Twinkle☆), the Kanon arc (Jewelpet Sunshine), the Pink arc (Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!) and the Chiari arc (Jewelpet Happiness). The two sub ones includes the Gumimin arc (Sweets Dance Princess), the Lolip arc (The Fuss in the Jewel Festival!) and the Herman arc (Jewelpet Candado). All story arcs focus on two human characters as well as the main ''Jewelpet ''mascot, Ruby. The stories on all story arcs are completely different but sometimes makes certain references from each season. Main Story Arc Rinko arc (Jewelpet) The first arc of the series, called the Rinko Arc focuses on the main heroine Rinko Kougyoku and the series is set in the fictional Takaragaseki City, a setting modeled after two famous cities in Japan, Tokyo and Osaka Akari Arc (Jewelpet Tinkle) The second arc of the series which focuses on the main heroine named Akari Sakura. The series is set majorly in both Jewel Land and in the human world, more specifically Akari's hometown in Hayama, Kanagawa,[2] with the production staff going to the town for inspiration of the anime's location. Kanon (Jewelpet Sunshine) The third arc of the series which focuses on the main heroines Kanon Mizushirou and Ruby. The story focuses on the Plum Section's hilarious adventures and tests in Jewel Land's Sunshine Academy while discovering themselves and stopping the dreaded Dark Jewel Magic. The series is set majorly in Jewel Land. Pink (Jewelpet Kira Deco) The fourth story arc of the series which focuses on the main heroine Pink Oomiya. The whole series is a complete departure to the previous three series, which now involves a Super Hentai-like team called "Kiradeko 5". Alongside Pink, they were partnered with their Jewelpet Partners on their search for the legendary Deco Stones and save the human world from Eternal Darkness. Chiari Arc (Jewelpet Happiness) The fifth story arc of the series which focuses on the main heroine Chiari Tsukikage . Happiness adapts elements from High School and Cafe managing, referencing it closer to the third mothership anime, Jewelpet Sunshine . The story focuses on Ruby and her friends managing the Jewelpet Café while attending the Jewel Academy and collecting Magic Jewels for the Magical Jewel Box. Sub Story Arc Gumimin / Mana Arc (Jewelpet the Movie: Sweet Dance Princess) The first sub-arc of the anime metaseries, focusing on the Sweetspet Gumimin and the Princess of the Sweetsland Kingdom , Princess Mana. Considered to be separate arc to the main 4, which has no involvement with the characters from the main anime, the Movie is a completely different story which focuses entirely on the Jewelpets and the Sweetspets themselves. Lollip Arc (Fuss on the Jewel Festival) The second sub-arc of the anime metaseries, focusing on the Jewelpet Lolip. Like the Mana arc, this arc is also not officially linked to the anime and also the first arc to be released in novel form. The arc tells the story about Lollip's experiences and bond with Ruby and her friends while setting up the Jewel Festival in Jewel Land. Herman Arc (Jewelpet Candado) The third sub-arc of the metaseries, focusing on the Jewelpet Herman, Like the main arcs, This is also has 52 episodes / 25 Random Episodes plus OVA. The arc tells the story about Herman's life in the Human World and to his friends, Anby, Lollip and Rossa while Herman has its own café called Herman's cocoa Café, Herman is the main hero who will save Planet Earth from the visit of the evil padlocks or Candadians. He also need to protect the planet from Tour's Hyper Dark Magic will spread in both worlds. Jewelpet Candado Episodes Settings : ''See also: List of Jewelpet episodes, List of Jewelpet Twinkle episodes,List of Jewelpet Sunshine episodes, List of Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! episodes, List of Jewelpet Happiness episodes and List of Jewelpet Candado Episodes '' The entire anime franchise are majorly both set in two worlds: Jewel Land and Earth, on which both worlds co-exist together in secrecy. Jewel Land is described itself a world where all magicians and Jewelpets live, with the Pets attending the Magic Academy to study magic and Alchemy in hopes to graduate into a full-pledged magician. Each location in Jewel Land however differs between each series, creating different canonical universes. Earth is also the series's main setting on which the humans live. But only a few human beings knew about Jewel Land's existence throughout each season when discovering the Jewelpets. Sometimes Earth is not mentioned in the later series, thought officially shown in some episodes. Cainta is a town where all characters like Herman lives and it is also the most location of the sceen like where Herman fights Prince Ryan and the nearest location (Taytay) where Lifun lives and the haunted house located here. Category:Series Category:Shows